


i've seen love die way too many times

by arysa13



Series: Two Week Challenge - Round Two [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Bellamy races to the hospital when they call him to tell them Clarke has been injured, even though he hasn't spoken to her in over a month.





	i've seen love die way too many times

**Author's Note:**

> last one. probably a good thing since i feel like you're all getting sick of me lmao
> 
> definitely didn't do this concept justice but this was the prompt: Clarke gets mugged or in some type of accident. Clarke has Bellamy still as her emergency contact. Also he finds out she’s pregnant

Bellamy clutches the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles are white. His stomach churns and he blinks back tears. Five minutes ago, he’d received a call from Arkadia General Hospital to tell him that Clarke had been involved in a mugging and had received a serious stab wound.

Bellamy hasn’t seen or heard from Clarke in over a month, but he hadn’t thought twice about dropping everything and racing to the hospital. He’s surprised he’s the one that got the call. She never even told him she had him as her emergency contact in the first place.

Part of him wonders if he should have called her mom instead. He doesn’t even know if Clarke will want him there. She’s been ignoring his calls and texts for the last month and a half, ever since—well the night he told her he broke up with Gina. She never explained to him why she kicked him out in such a hurry that night. But he figures she worked out what he was going to say next and didn’t want any part of it. He’s can’t lie and say it didn’t hurt. It _still_ hurts. At the same time, it’s almost laughable that sleeping with her didn’t kill their friendship, but falling in love with her did.

Despite whatever has happened between them in the last few months, Bellamy still considers Clarke his best friend, and he can’t bear the thought of losing her. He has to be there to make sure she’s okay. And if she tells him to go afterwards, then he will.

He finds a park in the hospital car park, so worked up he can’t even bring himself to care about the exorbitant parking fee.

Inside, they tell him she’s in surgery but they’ll let him know as soon as there’s news. He takes a seat in the waiting room, anxious and shaking. He hates being passive, but there is nothing he can do but wait, and sit, and think.

His mind keeps dwelling on the worst possible scenario, that she dies on that operating table and he never gets to see her again. Never gets to make things right with her, or tell her he loves her.

He tries to distract himself from thinking about her dying, but the only other thing his self-loathing brain can come up with is replaying all of his regrets over in his head. They never should have slept together. That’s where this whole mess started. He’d taken off her clothes while she assured him it was just a one time thing, that it wouldn’t ruin their friendship, and he was delusional to believe her, or to think he could ever be happy with just one time.

Truthfully, he thinks he was probably already in love with her by then, though he hadn’t yet admitted it to himself. And maybe he threw himself into the relationship with Gina because he was starting to realise what he felt for Clarke, and he was scared. And that was probably his second mistake. The relationship only last three weeks, but it was enough for him and Gina to stumble into a conversation about the future, which ended with him realising that he only really wanted a future with one person, and that person wasn’t Gina.

So he ended it, and he was at Clarke’s place half an hour later, ready to spill his heart out to her. But she hadn’t wanted to hear it. He can still remember his last conversation with Clarke word for word.

“I have to tell you something,” Clarke had said.

“Me too.”

She hesitated. “You go first.”

“I broke up with Gina.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s a good thing. It didn’t feel right. Plus, she wants kids and I realised…”

“You don’t,” Clarke finishes.

Bellamy shrugs. “Something like that.” Clarke looks away. “What did you want to tell me?”

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

And then she’d asked him to go. And he left, not knowing he wouldn’t see her again. If he’d known, he would have told her anyway, just to get it off his chest. If she was going to hate him for loving her, he may as well have made it known.

Eventually, a doctor comes out and calls his name.

“Is she okay?” Bellamy blurts out.

The doctor nods. “She and the baby will both be just fine,” she smiles. Relief washes over him, and he gives the doctor a shaky smile, nodding. Clarke is going to be okay. He hasn’t missed his chance to fix things with her.

Then the doctor’s words catch up with him, and his stomach somersaults. “Baby?” he repeats dumbly. His heart is thudding, and his head swirls. He knows there’s only one possible meaning behind the word _baby,_ but his mind tries to latch on to any other explanation. Because it’s _not_ _possible_.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the doctor says. “I assumed you knew. You’re not her boyfriend?”

Bellamy shakes his head slowly. “I’m not her boyfriend,” he says hoarsely.

The doctor glances past him into the waiting room. “Is there no one else here for her?”

Bellamy shakes his head again. He hasn’t called anyone else to let them know Clarke is here. Not on purpose. He genuinely hadn’t thought to call anyone else once he got here. Selfishly, he’s glad he gets to see her first, without anyone else there.

Bellamy swallows. “Can I see her?”

The doctor nods. “She’s out of it now, but you can stay until she wakes up. I’ll show you her room.”

Bellamy sits in a chair in the corner of the room, watching her sleep. She looks so peaceful, and Bellamy is glad of a chance to process his emotions. She’s _pregnant_. And he dares to think it might be his baby. It would explain a lot.

He flashes back to the night they’d slept together, with her begging him to come inside her, though they didn’t have a condom. Somehow, he just assumed she was on the pill. Well, he would have made that assumption, had he been having any coherent thoughts at all at the time.

He can’t imagine how hard it must have been for her, to carry this secret alone, without her best friend to confide in. And yet he doesn’t blame her for not telling him either. She must have been so nervous to confess it to him, and then he’d as good as told her he didn’t want kids. But that’s not what he _meant_. He wishes he could have explained himself better.

After a while, he falls asleep. Not a deep sleep. He has one of those dreams that feels all too real at the time, where he crawls into bed with her and holds her and strokes her belly. He wakes with a start, and when he whips his head up to look at her, she’s already watching him.

“Clarke,” he says, his voice low and gravelly.

“What are you doing here?” she whispers. He thinks she has tears in her eyes.

“They called me. I’m your emergency contact.”

“Right.”

He swallows. “Do you want me to go?”

Clarke shakes her head. She reaches out a shaking hand, and he’s at her side in an instant, grasping her hand in his.

“You’re okay,” he whispers. “You’re okay, you’re going to be okay. The doctor told me. And…” he pauses. “And your baby too.”

Clarke’s eyes snap to his, panicked. “How do you—”

“The doctor told me. She assumed I was your boyfriend and already knew.” Clarke looks away from him, unable to meet his gaze any longer. “Clarke, is it—am I the father?”

“Yes,” she says, her voice barely a whisper. “I’m sorry. I know I should have told you. You don’t have to have anything to do with it, I swear—”

“Clarke, stop,” Bellamy says. “I want to be there. I want to be in your life, and the baby’s life. If you’ll let me. I don’t want you going through this alone.”

Clarke looks anguished. “But you don’t want kids,” she says. “You said so yourself.”

“What I meant was I didn’t want kids with _Gina_ ,” he says. He brushes his thumb over her knuckles, and Clarke drops her eyes to his hand clasping hers.

“This isn’t exactly _better_ than that though, is it?” she says sadly.

“Clarke,” Bellamy says softly, and she finally meets his eyes again. “Of course it is. I—” he swallows. “I wanted to tell you that night. And maybe now isn’t the best time—or maybe it is, I don’t know. But I need you to know anyway. I’m in love with you. And god, even if you don’t want me, you’re the only one I would ever want a baby with. It’s fine if you don’t feel the same! I still want to be best friends, and I still want to be this baby’s father.”

She squeezes his hand, tears in her eyes returning. “Bellamy,” she whispers. “I do want you. I’m in love with you too.”

Her stares at her. “You are?”

“I’m sorry I freaked out on you,” she says. “It was just a lot. I didn’t think you wanted me, or a baby, and I didn’t know how to tell you or how to deal with it.”

“I know, Clarke. You don’t have to explain yourself. I get it. I’m just glad you’re okay. Both of you,” he smiles. He has tears in his own eyes now.

“Bellamy,” Clarke says. “I can’t really sit up. But will you kiss me?”

Bellamy chuckles, and he leans down to press his lips against hers, soft but lingering. He pulls away when the doctor walks in. Both he and Clarke look to the doctor, still hand in hand.

The doctor frowns, confused. “I thought you said you weren’t her boyfriend.”

Bellamy glances at Clarke. “No, I am,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> main tumblr: keiraknighted  
> fic tumblr: arysafics


End file.
